


Melt

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Ice Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, Tags pretty much explain it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: The summer heat can become unbearable, but you know exactly what to do to cool down.





	Melt

“All our friends are gonna be out of town this weekend and we’re just stuck at home,” Sungjin whined from the couch, his feet propped up on the backrest and a mini fan pointed at his face. “No one even invited us,”

The long weekend is coming after all, but it’s too hot to even think about stepping outdoors. You’re not sure if it’s particularly extra hot this year, or you just hate the summer months in general. What even is the appeal with getting all sweaty and sunburned? There’s only one kind of getting sweaty you like, and it doesn’t require going out.

“Because we didn’t make any plans since it’s too hot to go out, and they all know we’re lazy asses who hibernate when the temps rise,” You sit beside the couch facing him, head resting on his chest. “Holy shit, are we in a oven? We need to turn the AC up,”

“Let’s have fun here then,” He plays with your hair, a grin forming on his lips as he pushes your fringe away from your face. You laugh and hit him with a throw pillow, knowing the dirty imagination behind that grin.

“What? What were you thinking? I was just thinking of getting some beers, while we think about where we’ll go this weekend. You’re so dirty,” Still laughing as you attack his side with the pillow, Sungjin explained himself. “I wanna go swimming but not the beach,”

“Yeah, me too, I’m feeling more like springs or waterfalls, cold water from the mountains and all that,”

“Mhmm, sounds like a plan,” 

“OK then, I’ll get the beers out,” As you stood up from the floor, you feel Sungjin’s hand grab your wrist and pull you down next to him. 

“I have an idea for a side trip though,” Sungjin’s hand made its way inside your shirt at impressive speed, already caressing your lower back. You gasp at the contact, his hand warm against your skin still cold from the shower. It’s not like you’re complaining though. You let his fingers go around in teasing circles, just like how he does when his hand is between your legs. 

“I thought you said it was too hot to move?”

“But you’re hotter,” 

“Oh, I know just how to cool you down,” He pulls you closer to catch your lips but you pull away after giving him one quick peck. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Before he could pull you back to him, you head to the kitchen and applaud yourself for your sudden bright idea as you open the fridge.

 

As expected, there is that confused look on Sungjin’s face when you walked back to the living room holding an ice cube tray.

“Babe? What’s that?”

“You forgot what ice looks like?” You set the tray down on the coffee table and sit across his lap, looping an arm around his neck and shoulders for support. Sungjin gave you a playful glare, trapping your waist in his strong arms so you won’t be able to escape. 

“You’re planning something,” His voice is low in your ear, the sexiest sound in the world you’ve ever heard.

“Of course I am Babe, don’t underestimate me,”

He starts caressing your skin under your shirt, slowly lifting it up until his hands find your nipples. You grind into his lap while you trail kisses slowly down his neck, licking in short strokes near his jaw and nipping the soft skin by his collarbones then pulling of his shirt in one go.

Both hands grabbing your waist, Sungjin guides you so you’re straddling his lap and you could feel how hard he is under his boxers. Your shorts are quite thin too, not a lot of material separating your pleasure from his.

“Fuck, Babe, you’re so hard,” You sigh in between kisses, moaning softly against his lips while his tongue explores your mouth and his free hand pinches and rolls your nipples between his fingers.

“Only for you,” Before you get too hungry and forget your original agenda, you get off Sungjin, much to his disappointment. It’s not easy concentrating with his hard-on pressed against you like that. He gives you a frowny pout and you just want to kiss it off his face, but you’ve got better plans. 

Giving him a playful smile, you place a quick kiss on his lips as you help him out of his boxers, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. Just seeing him gulp hard at the sight of you between his legs is already making you want him more. 

Starting with his left thigh, you start trailing kisses further up, stopping just right at the tip. You laugh as he whines in protest, watching him gasp when your hand grabs his whole length and makes slow strokes up and down. Teasing him further, you move your kisses to his right thigh, his erection twitching angrily and leaking pre-cum and just begging to be sucked. 

Well, just in time.

With your one hand not leaving his shaft, you reach for the ice tray on the table behind you, watching Sungjin’s reactions closely. His eyes widened when he realized what you’re about to do.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” He’s fidgeting in his seat and muttering “Oh shit” repeatedly when you popped an ice cube into your mouth, and pressed your cold, cold tongue against his tip.

“F-fuck,” His moans are getting grittier by the second, losing his ability to form actual words, gripping your shoulders hard as you slowly take all of him into your mouth, intense cold mingling with warmth with every swirl of your tongue.

The scene is so feral, spit and water from the melting ice making wet, sloppy slurping sounds from your head bobbing up and down on his length non-stop. His head is thrown back in pleasure, chest heaving, endless moans and grunts spilling from his lips. 

Things only got more intense when the first ice cube melted. You took another one, licking from the base to sucking his balls into your mouth, then making your way to that sweet spot behind it, making him arch his back and moan and grunt a little too loudly. Fuck the neighbors, you just want to please your man.

Then with no warning, you take his length into your mouth again, sucking with all your might until Sungjin pulls you off him. “I’m close, I don’t wanna cum yet,”

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and admire your work. Sungjin still looks like he can’t breathe, catching his breath like he ran a marathon even when he was just sitting down the whole time. 

“Good?” It’s taking every fiber of your being just to stop yourself from ripping off all your clothes and climbing on top of him, but you managed to keep your cool. 

Which didn’t last because Sungjin didn’t answer your question- He pulled you up by both arms, pulled your shorts and underwear down in one go, and pushed you into the couch. 

Yes. It’s just what you wanted. You backed up a bit so your head is resting on the corner of the armrest and backrest, legs spread wide and allowing Sungjin full access to all your tasty bits. 

“Why don’t I show you how it feels so you’ll know?” Sungjin snapped in a raspy voice, lust taking over him as he takes an ice cube to let you have a taste of your own medicine. You bite your lip when he sucks on a nipple, all sensations amplified from the cold. He went back and forth from sucking and fondling your breasts, all while pushing two curled fingers in you back and forth. 

His fingers’ rhythm didn’t stop as he made his way down, popping another ice cube in his mouth right before making gentle sucking and licking motions on your clit. You’ve been aroused for quite some time now, so he’s taking care not to hurt your over-sensitive bud even if he’s overcome with lust. You didn’t know this level of pleasure existed before, the freezing temperature amping up the electricity running through your core with every flick of his tongue.

You don’t recognize the sounds coming from your mouth anymore, all sorts of filthy moans and incoherent dirty words spilling from your lips while he does his magic, eager to get you closer to the edge. It didn’t take long for the familiar delicious heaviness to build up in your core. Sungjin stopped for a second to give you a smirk before going back to your clit, sucking in a steady rhythm until you’re shaking under his touch, pulling on his hair, walls clenching hard around his fingers and your juices spilling from the sides of his mouth. He pulled away with a smile, satisfied with his sweet revenge.

And he’s only just getting started. Using his hand coated in your slick juices, he strokes up and down his shaft slowly and close to your face, bringing the tip to your mouth so you can lick it. You're not one to back down so you make a show out of licking and sucking his tip, never going beyond the head to tease him. 

“Fuck, that's so hot,” He breathed out then gave you one more kiss before positioning himself between your legs. You brace yourself on the side of the couch, knowing this Sungjin is one to return the favor. 

He returns favors hard. 

You feel your bones shake with the first thrust, already going as deep as he could and effortlessly hitting your spot like he was made to fit so perfectly inside you. He stopped for a moment, a sly smile on his lips, then started his relentless attack between your legs. 

You cry out, the pleasure almost too much to handle, your nerves on heightened alert and making you crave more and more. 

“Oh, fuck, yes Babe, m-more,” Sungjin is already thrusting with all his might but you're hungry for even more, making him speed up and crash harder into your walls already starting to tighten. 

Like the tease he is, he slowed down and swirled his hips, grinding against yours, grazing your walls in a way his thrusts can't, leaving you a whimpering mess under his mercy. 

“S-Sungjin, please, ah-” Another powerful thrust with your leg propped up against his shoulder, the force leaving you seeing stars, his pounding getting more and more merciless by the second. His grunts mix with your moans and whimpers and the slight creaking of the couch but you don't care about the noise and the damn neighbors thinking who the hell would be fucking at noontime. 

Everything is too good for you to care, a scream building in your throat as hot pressure builds in your center, aching for release. 

He’s so close too, you can tell, you love the half-moan half-scream sounds he makes when he is. You know Sungjin all too well: His nails dig into your skin, his grip leaves finger-shaped bruises, his breathing turns fast and shallow, his moans and grunts start to compete with yours. 

You release the scream you’ve been holding in when the wave finally hits, even more intense than before, and you could feel him follow shortly after. He pulls out to shoot all over your chest, some wild drops making their way to your face and neck. 

“Can you stop admiring your artwork and hand me some tissues?” You throw your shirt at him.

After your high has subsided, you felt the heat creeping in, much worse than when you started and leaving you both drenched in sweat. A cold shower would be very much welcome. 

“Let’s shower, we’re going out,” Sungjin gathered his clothes from the floor, already headed to the shower. 

“Wait, where are we going?” Your legs still feel like jelly from the most fun summer activity you’ve ever had.

Sungjin grinned and chuckled to himself.

“We’re buying more ice cube trays.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
